Just You
by MarineWife
Summary: Olivia goes home spoiling for a fight, but finds what she truely needs instead.


Olivia barely suppressed the urge to slam the door as she walked into her apartment. She had had a long, hellacious day at work. She was called in at 12:30 after getting only one and a half hours of sleep to a murder scene. There were practically no leads and she was currently working three other cases. One of which they had been denied a warrant from Alex that day about and another that she had been sent home by her Captain just when they had a guy in the box ready to interrogate him over. He told her she had had a long day, twenty-one hours, and was too involved, which of course she was. When was she not?

She hung her keys by the door and placed her badge on the shelf before taking off her jacket and hanging it up in the closet. She turned into the living room and scowled. There was a jacket thrown over her couch, a briefcase lying on its side in the floor and a pair of heels lying half-hazardly in front of the couch. Case files were strewn across the coffee table that she knew weren't hers from the pile that was still stacked neatly at the corner.

As she stalked towards the bedroom she passed a set of pantyhose lying in the hall. Upon entering her room there was a shirt thrown in the doorway and a skirt in the floor at the end of the bed. She grabbed a set of more comfortable clothes and stormed into the bathroom only to find a wet towel in the floor and another thrown over the shower rod. A hairbrush was still sitting on the counter as well as make-up from that morning that she knew wasn't hers.

After changing, she put her clothes and the towels in the clothes hamper before she began to clean up the counter top. When she finally left the bathroom, the scowl had never left her face, and she was spoiling for a fight.

She entered the living room just as Alex left the kitchen. Alex paused in surprise, but the smile came immediately. Alex walked to her and gave her a hug and a kiss before saying dinner was just about ready. And Olivia felt all the fight she had in her slip away. She followed Alex into the kitchen and noticed the pots, silverware and ingredients that were littering her countertops with a shake of her head. She walked up behind Alex and wrapped her tightly in her arms.

Alex passed a glass of wine over her shoulder that Olivia took and sat right back down on the counter. She wrapped her arm back around Alex and began placing soft kisses on her neck working her way up to nibble on an earlobe. When she released it, she didn't even let herself think twice before whispering, "I love you." Alex spit out the sip of wine she had just taken.

Olivia paused. She thought that she should probably be hurt or upset at that reaction from the first time she had ever spoken those words, but all she really felt like doing was laugh. So she did.

She gave Alex a light squeeze before stepping back to lean across the opposite counter. She wrapped her arms around her waist as the laughter continued as Alex turned slowly to face her, eyes wide with surprise. "Wh-What?" Alex stuttered only causing Olivia to laugh harder.

Once she had gotten her laughter under control, she reached out a hand to Alex and pulled her lightly to her. "I've been up for practically forty-eight hours and had a horrible day today. I came home gearing for a fight and you gave me the perfect ammunition with the way you destroyed the place." Alex looked around sheepishly seeming to take in the state of the kitchen for the first time; Olivia chuckled softly. "But then you stepped out of the kitchen and smiled at me, and I realized. It wasn't a fight or to let off steam that I needed. It was you. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realize that." She leaned in and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Alex's lips. "I love you," she whispered again when she pulled back and leaned her forehead against Alex's.

Olivia was surprised by the warmth that seemed to engulf her when she finally said those words. When Alex had first said them to her, it had terrified her and Alex had fought very hard against all the pushing away Olivia tried to do. After a while Olivia simply felt unnerved by them. And then there had been a whole new stirring in her when she heard the words, but she only now understood what that had meant.

"God," Alex whispered. "I feel like I've waited my entire life to hear you say those words." Olivia looked sad for a moment and opened her mouth to apologize, but Alex shook her head slightly to stop her. "I knew without having you say the words. I already knew you loved me, but to hear you actually say it… God I love you Olivia!" she exclaimed before crashing their lips together.


End file.
